


IronFam Day

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Fun, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Iron Dad, Ironfamily, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tickles, Ticklish Morgan Stark, Ticklish Peter Parker, movies - Freeform, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: As much as Tony used to love being a hero, now he adores spending time with his family.Days like this were his favourite





	IronFam Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terri Lolz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Terri+Lolz).

> This fic was requested by wonderful Terri Lolz, thank you so much for the amazing idea. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it :3

The sunlight filtered through the gaps in the binds and spilled over Tony’s face, making him scrunch his eyes with a groan and roll away from it. His eyes fluttered open and he was met the sleeping face of his wife. Tony smiled softly at how calm, peaceful and utterly beautiful she looked. He reached out a hand and gently tucked some lose hair behind her ear, thumb caressing her cheek before he pulled his hand away.   
“Stop staring,” Pepper whispered softly making her husband chuckle.   
“Stop being so beautiful, and I will,” Tony replied playfully, watching as Pepper’s eyes fluttered open to gaze at him softly. The genius leaned forward and kissed her.   
“Morning,” he whispered against her lips with a smile.   
“Morning,” she whispered back with a smile of her own.   
They pressed their lips together before cuddling close, just basking in each other's warmth and presence. 

The two of them lay there just enjoying the calm, blissful silence of the morning. Tony felt himself about to doze off again when his ears picked up on a familiar sound. It was little footsteps running to their room.   
Morgan.   
“Child incoming,” he said before the door burst open, a happy and very awake five year old jumping onto their bed.   
“Mommy, Daddy time to wake up,” she exclaimed.   
“We’re up baby girl,” Tony smiled grabbing her and attacking her with tickles.   
Morgan squealed and laughed brightly, kicking her legs and trying to squirm away.  
“Daddy stop,” the little one cried, squealing with more laughter when Tony blew a raspberry on her stomach.   
Pepper and Tony smiled as Morgan lay in her Dad’s lap catching her breath.  
Once the five year old was okay   
the three got up, Tony throwing his daughter over his shoulder and running out of the room. Pepper smiled as their laughter trailed behind them. 

Pepper walked into the kitchen to see Morgan sitting on the counter while Tony made her a bowl of cereal as the radio played. Smiling she walked over and started to get things ready to cook eggs, sausages and bacon.  
"Mommy can I have some toast after my cereal please?" Morgan asked.  
"Of course you can sweetie," Pepper smiled, Morgan threw her arms up with a happy cheer.  
"Okay my little bambina, breakfast is served," Tony said swinging Morgan into a seat at the kitchen island, placing her bowl in front of her and a kiss on her head.  
“Thank you Daddy,” she smiled.   
“You’re welcome sweetheart.”   
He smiled and walked over to Pepper, wrapping both arms around her and kissing her cheek.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Hey," she giggled, turning her head to press a kiss to his lips.  
“Ugh really?” A voice said, drawing the two adults attention to the doorway where their eldest stood.   
“Morning to you to Harley,” Tony greeted in amusement.   
“Morning,” the teen yawned as he shuffled over to the island and plopped into the seat next to Morgan.   
“Morning Harls,” she greeted.   
“Morning Morgan,” the teen smiled.   
“I’m gonna go get Peter,” Tony said, kissing Pepper’s cheek and Harley’s head as he passed. 

Tony headed up to his younger son’s room and knocked before entering, smiling when he saw his teen hidden under the blankets.   
Only his brown hair visible.   
With a small chuckle Tony turned off Peter’s nightlight before sitting on the bed.   
“Hey bambino,” he cooed, rubbing Peter’s back, “time to get up.”   
“Nooo,” Peter moaned sleepily as he tried to bury himself deeper in his blankets causing Tony to chuckle.  
“C’mon sweetheart,” Tony smiled gently pulling the blanket away from Peter’s face, “Mama’s cooking.”   
At that Peter opened bleary eyes and glared sleepily at his Dad, Tony just grinned back at him.   
“Morning bub.”   
“Morning,” the teen mumbled around a yawn.   
“C’mon bud, breakfast time,” Tony stood, rolling his eyes fondly when Peter held his arms out to him and lifted the teen into his arms anyway.   
“You’re getting too old for this,” Tony told him softly and kissed the side of his head.  
Peter just smiled and lay his head on his Dad’s shoulder. 

Pepper looked up and smiled when she saw her husband carrying Peter.   
“Morning bambino,” she greeted softly.   
“Morning Mama,” Peter greeted back with a sleepy smile.   
Tony sat him at the island before going over to help his wife, grinning when he heard their song come on and turned up the radio. The man gently took Pepper’s hands and moved her away from the stove and began to dance with her.   
“Tony I’m trying to make breakfast,” She giggled, making no move to pull away.   
“And I am dancing with my wife,” he replied with a smile, spinning and dipping her. The two continued to laugh as they danced, Peter and Harley recording it while Morgan watched with a large smile on her face.   
Once the song was over Tony pulled Pepper close and kissed her softly. The kids clapped and cheered, their parents gazing at one another with soft smiles.   
“I love you,” Tony whispered.   
“I love you too,” Pepper whispered back.   
With a final kiss the two put food on the plates and they all sat down to eat, Morgan happily munching on the toast she was promised. 

Once breakfast was done everyone went upstairs to change before doing their own thing.   
Harley and Peter joined their Dad in the garage, helping him fix up one of his old cars.   
“So Peter how’s Harry, Ned and Mj?” Tony asked as they worked on the engine.   
“They’re okay, Ned and Mj have started bonding over Doctor Who and Harry’s doing good,” Peter replied.   
“How is he with his new family?”   
“He said it was weird and nerve wracking at first, but they’re really nice and don’t mind that he’s gay. Plus they treat him like he’s their own and he gets on really well with his new sister.”   
“I’m really glad to hear that,” the man smiled.   
Tony knew from Peter that Harry had had a crappy home life. But now the kid was with a new family who fostered him, and to hear he was happier and doing well was amazing.   
“What about you Harls, how’s Gwen?” Tony asked as he crouched down, hoping Harley could hear him okay from under the car.   
“She’s okay,” came Harley’s response, “She’s started to put her art portfolio together for colleges and working on pieces for her gallery.”   
“Sounds good,” Tony smiled as he stood.   
He walked over to the bench to get a drink and smiled at the sight of his boys. Harley had slid out from under the car and was helping Peter with something, they were both covered in grease but looked happy and content. Tony couldn’t wish for anything more. And when the two of them started laughing over something Peter said, the man felt his heart melt. 

Morgan was with her Mom in the kitchen, TV playing softly in the background as they made cookies.   
“Okay, what shall we add to the cookies today?” Pepper asked, “how about blueberries?”   
“Ew,” Morgan giggled as she scrunched her nose up and shook her head, making Pepper chuckle.   
“Okay, how about almond nuts?”  
Again Morgan scrunched her nose up and shook her head.   
“Peanut butter?”  
Another shake of the head.   
“Okay then,” Pepper said with a gleam in her eye, “how about chocolate chips?”   
“Chocolate chips!” Morgan cried throwing her arms up happily.   
Pepper laughed at her daughters antics and poured in said chocolate chips.   
“Mommy can we make minty cookies for Christmas this year?” Morgan asked as they put the dough on the pan.   
“Of course bambina,” Pepper replied with a smile, “but we’ll have to make some others for Peter.”  
“Why?” Morgan asked, standing back a little as her Mom put the tray in the oven.  
“Because Peter’s allergic to Peppermint, and we don’t want him getting sick,” Pepper told her patiently and walked the small girl over to the sink so they could wash their hands.   
“Okay,” Morgan chirped happily, “we’ll make him smarties cookies.”   
“He’d like that,” Pepper grinned at her daughters certainty, “now let’s wash up and make some lunch.”   
“Can we have a floor picnic please Mommy?”   
“That sounds like a perfect idea,” Pepper kissed the top of her daughters head, letting Morgan run off to get a blanket and pillows while she washed up.

Half an hour later Pepper and Morgan had made sandwiches, put some chips in bowls, placed half the cookies on a plate and got some juice boxes. The two carried the food and drinks to the living room and placed them on the blanket, arranging the pillows so it would be comfortable.   
“Can we go get them now?” Morgan asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.   
“Okay lets go,” Pepper smiled, following after Morgan who ran in front of her.   
The two of them entered the garage, Morgan running over to the other three excitedly.   
“Daddy, Peter, Harley!” She cried with a huge smile.   
“Hey bambina, what’s got you so excited?” Tony asked happily as he crouched to Morgan’s level to hug her.  
“Me and mommy made lunch and we’re gonna have a floor picnic,” she explained beaming at them.   
“Well you heard her boys,” Tony grinned at his boys before turning back to his daughter, “just let us wash our hands and we’ll be right there.”   
“Okay, c’mon Mommy, we gotta save their seats,” the little girl exclaimed happily as she grabbed her Mom’s hand.   
“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Pepper laughed, throwing a smile over her shoulder as she let her daughter lead her back to the living room.   
Tony chuckled and shook his head as he stood.   
“So floor picnic?” Peter asked with a smile.   
“Dibs on washing my hands first,” Harley announced playfully, running past Peter who immediately gave chase with a giggle. Tony laughed fondly at their antics before following them, making Peter yelp and laugh as he caught up and tickled the teens sides. 

The boys joined the girls in the living room.   
Morgan sat on the blanket and her brothers sat either side, Tony sat by Peter and Pepper sat by Harley.  
"So what are we watching?" The oldest sibling asked.  
"Morgan it's your turn to choose sweetheart," Tony told her.  
The little smiled and took a minute to think about it.  
"I wanna watch Labyrinth please," She smiled.  
"You heard the little lady FRI," Tony said to his A.I.  
Friday closed the curtains and played the movie, the family watching as they enjoyed their meal. Once the plates and bowls were empty, the two boys took them into the kitchen.  
"I know Dad already asked, but how's Harry?" Harley asked, "like how is he really?"   
Peter smiled.  
"He's good Harls, honestly. He feels happy and safe and that makes me happy."  
Harley smiled at that. His little brother was so in love and it was adorable.  
"You're too pure for this world," Harley said as he pulled his brother into a hug, Peter hugging back and hiding his face in the older teens shoulder.  
The two stood there for a few minutes before pulling and heading back the living room.

"Ugh. I swear the bathrooms at school could be called the bog of eternal stench," Harley commented.  
"Harley," Pepper scolded lightly.  
"It's true," Peter said from where he lay on his back facing the TV, "but have you had a whiff of one of Dad's old suits after a mission?"  
"Why you little," Tony said before lunging, fingers attacking Peter's side. The teen squealed and bust into fits of laughter, trying and failing to push his Dad’s hands away. The tickling only intensified when Morgan decided to join in, Harley pulling his phone out to record.  
"Mama help!" Peter managed, letting out a small shriek when Tony blew a raspberry on his neck.  
"Sorry Peter, you brought this on yourself," Pepper responded in amusement, watching as her son tried to squirm away.  
"Oh no you don't," Tony said playfully, grabbing Peter's ankle and pulling him closer.  
In one swift movement the man lifted up the teens shirt and blew a huge raspberry on his stomach. Peter squealed again before dissolving into giggles. Tony gave the teens hips one last squeeze before relenting, Morgan followed suit and giggled as she scrambled into the safety of her Mom’s lap. Peter lay there flushed and panting as the last of his giggles wore off. Tony gently pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him, the teen leaning against his Dad as he caught his breath.

Once the movie was over the blanket and pillows were put away and the siblings ran outside to burn of some of their remaining energy. Tony walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Pepper from behind, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.   
“Hey,” she greeted softly, turning her head to meet his lips in a kiss.   
“Hey, so I wanted to talk to you about something,” Tony said, moving to dry the dishes Pepper washed.   
“What about?” She asked.   
“Well,” Tony took a deep breath, “I wanna get the kids a puppy. Maybe one each.”   
“Why do you wanna get them a puppy?” She asked, her interest piqued.   
“I just think it’ll be a great way to help them burn off energy, and give them a companion when they feel lonely,” Tony shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.   
“Are you saying that because you want a puppy for the kids, or you want a puppy for you?” Pepper asked in amusement.   
“I kinda want a puppy too,” Tony admitted with a small flush.   
Pepper shook her head fondly with a smile, Tony shooting her with the puppy eyes.   
“Okay, okay, we’ll get a puppy,” his wife laughed.   
Tony smiled taking a step closer and rest his hands on her waist, Pepper resting her hands on his shoulders.   
“I love you Pepper,” Tony whispered as he rest his forehead against hers, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, so much,” she replied, smiling when he kissed her forehead.   
The two stood there for a moment just basking in each other’s presence, hearing their kids laughing and playing outside. 

A few minutes later Pepper and Tony walked outside to see Harley lifting both his siblings in his arms, spinning them and smiling as they laughed happily. Tony chuckled at their antics and ran over, doing the same to Harley once he’d put his siblings back on their feet.   
“Hey guys, race ya to the water,” Harley said before he, Morgan and Peter took off for the lake and jumped in.   
Tony walked over to the porch swing and sat next to Pepper with a smile, watching his kids splashing around and laughing. Pepper cuddled into her husband’s side with a content smile.   
“Is this why you put a filtration system in the lake?” She asked.  
“Yep,” Tony smiled resting his head on her’s.   
When the family had first moved to the house Tony had immediately decided to put some sort of filtration in the lake. The man wanted his kids to be able to swim in it without getting ill, so he created a little system and hooked it up. Now his kids could play in the lake without their parents having to worry.   
“When shall we tell them we’re getting them a puppy or three?” Pepper asked.   
“I was thinking over dinner,” Tony replied looking at his wife, instantly getting lost in her beautiful eyes and smile.   
“Sounds perfect,” she replied, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

After an hour of watching his kids playing in the water, Tony went over to get them.   
“Okay kiddos time to get out,” he told them as he crouched at the end of the small dock.   
“Aww,” Peter and Morgan whined.   
“I know but it’s starting to get late and I don’t want you catching colds.”   
“Can I just jump in one last time first?” Harley asked, putting on his innocent face.   
“Sure thing bud,” the man smiled, taking Morgan from Peter so the teen could get out.   
Harley got out and took a running start to the lake, turning slightly at the last second and jumping at Tony. The force caused the man to lose his balance and fall into the lake with his eldest following. Pepper ran to the end of the dock just as Tony resurfaced, a look of relief on her face as Peter and Morgan giggled in the background.   
“Are you okay?” She asked.   
“Pepper our kids are little shits, and conspiring against me,” Tony replied though there was no heat or threat in his words.   
Harley chose that moment to pop up and grinned at his Dad, who playfully narrowed his eyes.   
“What?” The eldest asked in amusement, “you said I could jump in one last time, you never said I couldn’t take you with me.”   
At that Tony just chuckled and shook his head.   
He couldn’t argue with that logic. 

After getting out of the lake Tony and the kids went upstairs to shower and change while Pepper ordered pizza.   
Peter was the first downstairs. He was dressed in joggers, socks and one of boyfriends stolen hoodies.   
“Hey mama,” he greeted as he walked into the living room and sat beside her.  
“Hey baby, you had fun today?” She asked, smiling when he nodded and cuddled up to her.   
“What’re you watching?” The teen asked with a yawn.   
“Just some random show, you tired sweetheart?” Pepper asked and carded her fingers through the teens slightly damp hair.   
Peter nodded and snuggled even closer, letting his eyes close. Pepper simply smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

Tony came down with Morgan a few minutes later and smiled at the sight on the couch.   
“Mommy is Petey sleeping?” Morgan asked softly.  
“He’s just dozing baby girl,” Pepper replied as her youngest climbed into her lap and curled up.   
Just then the bell went.   
“I got it,” Harley called as he ran down the stairs and slid across the floor.   
Tony rolled his eyes fondly and headed towards the kitchen to get drinks, ruffling Peter’s hair on the way. 

A few minutes later the family were all gathered around the kitchen island munching on pizza in a comfortable silence.   
“Okay kids before we watch a movie, me and mom have something we wanna tell you,” Tony said wiping his fingers on a napkin.   
“You’re not pregnant again are you?” Harley asked.   
“No we’re not,” Tony replied, turning to Pepper, “are we?”   
“No,” Pepper said with a soft smile.   
“Okay good, I already have my hands full with these two rascals,” Harley said playfully, gesturing to his two siblings.   
The other two simply stuck their tongues out in response and smiled when Harley retaliated.   
Their parents smiled at their antics.  
“What’s the news?” Morgan asked excitedly.   
“Well Morguna, Daddy and I were talking, and we agreed we want to get you guys a puppy each,” Pepper told them, Tony nodding in confirmation.   
“Wait really?” Peter asked, not quite believing his ears.   
“Really,” Tony grinned.  
Peter moved first, going over and throwing his arms around them, thanking them over and over. Morgan and Harley followed.  
“Wait you said a puppy each?” Harley asked.   
“Yep. One to keep up with Morgan, one to keep you company Harls, and one for you,” Tony explained pulling Peter onto his lap, “to help with your anxiety.”  
Peter eyes welled up with tears.   
“Thank you,” he whispered, hugging his Dad tightly and hiding his face in his neck.   
“You’re welcome baby,” Tony replied, kissing the side of the teens head and running a hand up and down his back. 

Ten minutes later the family were gathered on the couch for a movie night. Tony sat with Harley tucked into one side and Peter snuggling into the other, Morgan on his lap and curled against his chest. Pepper smiled and shook her head, sitting next to Peter.   
“Sorry hun, I tried,” Tony told her with a ‘what are you gonna do’ look.   
“It’s fine, I can get my cuddles later,” she said, leaning over and kissing him softly.   
“Ew,” Harley whined, causing Morgan to giggle.   
“Oh shush, you’re like it with Gwen,” Tony teased lightly.   
“Excuse you. Me and Gwen aren’t like that, that’s Pete and Harry’s thing.”   
“Hey, you signed up for all that mushy stuff when you agreed to let Harry date me,” Peter told him with a smirk.   
“Touché,” Harley commented with a smile, Peter grinned back while Morgan climbed over his legs to curl up in her Mom’s lap.  
“Mommy can we watch the movie now?” She asked, curling against Pepper’s chest.   
“Of course sweetie,” Pepper smiled, kissing the top of her daughters head as she held her, “FRIDAY lights down please.”  
The A.I lowered the lights and started to play Jurassic World. 

As the movie played Tony felt Peter slowly become a dead-weight, the teens head pillowed on his chest as he dropped off. Morgan fought a losing battle in her Mom's lap and Harley's eyes started to droop.   
Tony and Pepper looked over at each other and smiled softly.  
"Time for bed," Pepper whispered, Tony nodded in agreement.  
"Harley," he cooed softly, "Harls you still awake bud?"  
Harley made a small noise before looking up at his Dad sleepily, Tony smiled softly as he carded his fingers through the boys hair.  
"C'mon baby, bedtime."  
Harley nodded and sleepily stood up, Pepper standing with a sleeping Morgan in her arms.  
"Peter," Tony tried, "Peter."  
Peter didn't move so Tony stood while lifting the teen in arms, resting him on one hip. The man wrapped his other arm around Harley and followed Pepper upstairs. After tucking the kids in the two adults went to bed themselves, Pepper curled into Tony's side. He kissed her forehead and held her close as they dropped off to sleep.

"Daddy," Tony heard half an hour later. He opened his eyes blearily and saw Morgan standing by his bed.  
"Baby girl what wrong?" He asked groggily as he sat up slightly.  
"I had a bad dream," she sniffed, "can I sleep with you?"  
Tony smiled softly.  
"C'mere baby girl," he cooed lifting her onto the bed, placing her between him and Pepper.  
"Hey sweetie," Pepper greeted, letting Morgan snuggle into her chest.

An hour later Peter came in with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Dad?" He asked, voice cracking.  
"C'mere bambino," Tony said, instantly knowing Peter had had a nightmare too.   
The teen climbed into the bed and cuddled close, face hidden in Tony’s chest.  
"Shh," Tony soothed running his fingers through his son’s hair, "it's okay, your safe."  
Once the teen calmed down, Tony wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead.  
"You okay?" Tony whispered.  
Peter nodded and snuggled back into his Dad's chest, Tony's arms wrapping around him.   
The teen fell asleep feeling safe and surrounded by warmth.

Another half hour later Harley walked in and crawled into the bed.  
"Harls?" Tony questioned.  
"Sorry Dad," Harley whispered as he lay in the middle, noticing his little brother and sister were safe.  
"What's wrong?" Pepper asked.  
"I felt something was wrong and went to check on Peter and Morgan, but they weren't in their rooms."  
"They're okay kiddo, just bad dreams," Tony reassured, carding a hand through his eldest teens hair.  
"You wanna sleep here tonight?" Pepper asked.  
"Please," Harley replied.  
The two parents smiled and let him wiggle under the covers, and they all drifted off again.

Later that night FRIDAY snapped a picture, saving it to the family album. The picture was of Harley in the middle of the bed, Peter cuddled into his one side with Tony behind him. Morgan was cuddled into Harley's other side with Pepper behind her.   
They all wore smiles, feeling happy, warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It might just be me but the interaction between Pepper and Morgan seems a little off. Might just have to write more of them so it feels more natural


End file.
